Extra Avatar
by Gim Coffman
Summary: Avatar is a deep and intense show that had to be fit into a half hour time slot. These are some "deleted scenes" per-say that fit into the show. I made them up, of course, only to build upon what was already given to us in the show. Nothing new, really.
1. Chapter 1

**GC****: ****This is literally pointless fun. I really just used it as a writing exercise. To anyone who has ever seen The Lord of the Rings EXTENDED EDITION, you may remember the extended beginning to the first movie with the whole _"concerning hobbits" _bit. Well, this is sort of like that, but for avatar. I'd like to point out that this is not meant to reveal any new information or some sort of fanfictional plot line, it's just an idea: _what were Katara and Sokka doing before the show started? _Nothing too exciting, believe me. I'm really only doing this because I had it written down, but I didn't have a place to put it. Also, the beginning is NOT narrated by Katara as it is in the show. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Mmm... Avatar- own it I do not.**

* * *

**Episode One: The Boy in the Iceberg (extended beginning only)**

* * *

Water, the element of peace and serenity. It deals with love, kindness and charity.

Earth, the element of brute force and stubbornness. It deals with courage and strength.

Fire, the element of power and destruction. It deals with ambition and rage. When set, it can spread and destroy everything.

Air, the element of wisdom. It deals with detachments, movement, and isolation.

The nations of each element lived together in perfect harmony for hundreds of years. They were kept in line by a special group of people born to each nation known as "benders." These benders had the power to manipulate their own country's element. The leader of the benders was a spiritual warrior capable of awesome power. This warrior was called the Avatar. The Avatar could manipulate all four elements; water, earth, fire, and air.

That was all before the war, before the Fire Nation attacked, wiping out the Air nomads. The Avatar disappeared and no one could stop the ruthless Fire Benders. For one hundred years, the war has raged on, the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom struggling greatly to hold back the overwhelming Fire Nation.

Our story begins at the Southern Water Tribe, near the South Pole. Three years before, the men of this tribe left their small village behind to fight in the Earth Kingdom. Now, most of the responsibility to take care of this village fell to the able hands of two siblings.

At the age of fifteen, Sokka of the Water Tribe was a very awkward boy. He was short for his age, and his muscles hadn't fully developed. He was a mediocre hunter as well as a fighter, yet he took pride at being the best at both in the village. He had dark brown hair, dark skin, and blue eyes. His father, Hakoda, was the chief of the tribe before he left to fight. Sokka remembered begging to go with him to the front, but he was too young to understand; too young to understand why his mother had passed away at the hands of a man none of them had ever met. His mother… Kya was the most beautiful woman in the Southern Water Tribe before a Fire Nation Raider killed her four years ago. He tried to be strong, but sometimes cried himself to sleep over her loss. The war always takes something when it's least welcome.

Sokka's sister took the death of their mother harder than he did. Katara was her name. She was fourteen and already she was growing into a beautiful woman like her mother. Not only that, but Katara was the most educated person in the tribe (other than her Grandmother whom she called "Gran-Gran") She had long brunette hair, and sapphire blue eyes. The girl was tall for her age and was very mature. Her most prized possession was a blue Water Tribe necklace passed down to her by her mother. She always wore it. It made her feel that her mother was near her. Katara was motherly towards Sokka the most, but she was also very motherly towards the other children of the village.

She was talented with reading and mathematics, as her Gran-Gran had passed on much of her wisdom. Meanwhile, Sokka was off playing with a club or pretending to fight the Fire Nation. And so, Katara would often tutor the younger children while Sokka tried to teach them to be warriors. The tutoring was far more successful than the training.

It was when Katara was five that she first realized how special she was. She was kneeling over the side of a pool of icy blue water. She laughed at a tiny fish squirming by. She reached out towards the fish, but in doing so, the water rose from its level position and over the bank. The five-year-old girl was awe struck at what she was doing. Katara was a Waterbender.

Her parents were amazed at Katara's talents, from academics to bending, itself. Kya knew that Katara was important. Katara was the last Waterbender in the South Pole and in her hands rested the fate of their culture. She was young though, and she didn't understand her dramatic responsibility.

The Northern Water Tribe sent messengers from their great frozen cities, still untouched by the war, to talk with Hakoda about his waterbending daughter.

"She must marry from our tribe so that you can regain your power in this war with more benders!" They would say. Kya was strong and hard willed. She would answer with a sarcastic laugh.

"And you would have me toss my daughter into an arranged marriage? Like—like some kind of statue without her own will! No. I won't have it. When Katara turns sixteen, she will find a man that she loves and not some arrogant man that is only there because he's a bender!"

Hakoda would shift uneasily. "Now, Kya… I agree with you, but insulting our guests won't help us any." She shot him a menacing look. "Eh…" Hakoda laughed nervously. "At least it won't help _me_ any. Um—gentlemen, we've heard enough."

It was nine years later now, and Katara didn't have a master to learn from anyways. What was the point of being the last bender in the South Pole if the Northern Water Tribe wouldn't send anyone like they used to, to teach her? She wanted a master more than anything in the world, but she was stuck here on a block of ice.

One day, on her sixteenth birthday, she would leave and travel to the North Pole herself. She was going to travel the world, meet new people, and learn her art. Maybe she'd meet a tall Earth Kingdom boy and settle down with a family. That would be a long way off, though. She had duties here first and foremost.

Katara had just woken up. She had been looking around her tent, thinking about the dream she had. In her dream, she was a powerful water bender. Here, she was just Katara, the fourteen-year-old intellectual who was unrefined when it came to anything except chores.

Katara was wearing her blue parka. It was dirty, now, after all the chores she did the day before. She walked over to a basin of water and wetted her hair. A newly cleaned parka replaced the dirty one and Katara rinsed and cleaned her hair in the basin of water. Newly refreshed, she threw on her heavy blue winter coat. The winter was coming swiftly and things were going to get cold.

Before she exited her small personal tent (Which she gained the privilege of having when she turned eleven), Katara turned toward the basin again and moved her hands in any way she could to make the water move. The water began to swell before her- her heart was pounding.

"KATARA!" Sokka's obnoxious, cracking voice sounded. "HURRY UP! WE HAVE CHORES TO DO!"

The water immediately dropped with a trickle and Katara sighed in frustration. _I swear, one of these days, Sokka…_ Katara turned and exited the flap of her tent.

The frozen tundra of the South Pole opened before her; a white and blue sky over a white nothingness. The village consisted of about thirty tents and igloos, a small snow-ice wall surrounding them, and a small hearth in the center. The ice wall on the north side of the village faced the South Ocean and all that could be seen in the water was a number of pointed icebergs. The fourteen families (women and children right now) were scattered around the sleepy village. Everyone had just woken up and started their jobs.

Katara pulled her gloves on and found Sokka feeding wood on the fire. "I need you to teach the kids this morning." Sokka didn't make eye contact. "I'm going to work on my watchtower."

Katara made skeptical face. _Like the watchtower will accomplish anything while I'm educating the future of our tribe, _she thought

Sokka put his hair up into a small tail that he called a "warrior's wolf tail" and set off to the north wall.

The girl had been tired of being cooped up inside the walls for two weeks. This must have put her in a bad mood, for she wasn't usually this hostile towards her brother. The women of the tribe dumped their three, four, five, six, nine, ten, and twelve year olds with Katara and went on about their chores. Katara smiled at them and wished them a good morning. A twelve-year-old boy walked to Katara and smiled. "Hey, Katara."

"Morning, Kinto. Do you remember where we left off on history last week?"

"Yeah, it was right around the siege of Ba Sing Se."

"Right," Katara smiled back and patted his shoulder like a loving mother. "The siege of the Earth Kingdom Capitol, Ba Sing Se, took place four years ago before our fathers left to join the fight. The Fire Nation's best General was in command of the attack. His name was Iroh, the Dragon of the West. After six hundred days of siege, Iroh broke through the wall and captured the outer ring of the city. However, for unknown reasons, on the third day of combat within the city, Iroh withdrew and the siege ended." Katara smiled. "From then on, with the help of our fleet, many Earth Kingdom territories have been liberated." Katara liked telling about that part of the story. Although she knew that once the summer came around, the Fire Nation would gain more power and take back its lost occupations.

After about an hour, Katara stopped the tutoring and went to find Sokka again. He was sharpening his whale tooth spear and tying a rope to the end of a canoe.

"You're leaving the village?" Katara inquired

"Yes. I'm going fishing out by the glacier sea."

Katara's heart skipped a beat. "I'm coming! I can't take it here anymore."

Sokka looked up at her and laughed. "You have chores to do here still and plus, girls don't go hunting or fishing."

"What! Are you kidding me? Why don't you get over yourself? I'm perfectly capable of sitting in a canoe while you fish if that makes you feel better."

Sokka exhaled, a bit embarrassed. He'd admit it to himself; Katara was persistent. "Oh, all right. Let's get going then."

Katara's patience with Sokka was wearing thin for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**GC: I never wrote any extended scenes for 102 or 103, so here is the all-Kyoshi 104 scene update with _two_ scenes. One that starts off the chapter, and one that takes place after the town finds out Aang is the Avatar. Also note that I made it so Aang already knew the name of Kyoshi island. The island was around before he dissappeared, and since he went Koi riding there, he had to of known of its existence.**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

**Episode Four: The Warriors of Kyoshi (Extended scenes only)  
**

* * *

Opener:

A beautiful morning was upon them. Aang was steering Appa over a vast expanse of the South Ocean as Katara and Sokka slept in the saddle.

When Katara had fallen asleep, they had left an encounter with that _Prince Zuko _far behind. Now she only saw water everywhere. She crawled up onto Appa's head next to Aang. "So, I saw you marked Kyoshi Island on the map."

Aang smiled. "Sure did! We're heading into the Earth Kingdom! Have you ever been there Katara?"

She looked away a bit embarrassed. "Um—no actually. It was always so close but I've never really left my tribe."

Aang made a rather pitiful face. "Oh. Well it's beautiful! Just wait. There're so many things to see!"

Katara looked back at him and smiled. "Why are we stopping at Kyoshi then?"

Aang grinned slyly. "You'll see." He smiled at her in that goofy way he had back in the Southern Water Tribe. There was an awkward silence as Katara waited for him to say something.

She lifted an eyebrow. "Alright then, I guess I will see."

At that moment, Sokka (whom they thought was still asleep) jumped forward with a pair of pants in his hand. "_Katara!_" He whined. "There's a hole in my pants!"

She crossed her arms. "And…"

"And I need you to sew it up!"

Katara sighed.

"Please?" Sokka added.

Momo, the flying lemur, landed on the saddle at that moment. He had been off looking for food somewhere until now. He landed on Aang's shoulder and started nibbling a piece of wood he found in the ocean.

* * *

meanwhile...

Prince Zuko didn't know where to head next. Since his duel with Zhao four days before, he had had one lucky encounter with the avatar and his Water Tribe friends. They were flying eastward toward the Earth Kingdom to avoid the Fire Nation in the west (not that he blamed them).

By chance, Zuko caught a glimpse of the flying bison high above the South Ocean two days before. He ordered the crew to attempt to shoot them down with the catapult, but the avatar jumped off his bison and landed before Zuko on the deck. The air bender had blown the whole crew off the ship and faced Zuko. He had pointed his staff at Zuko and said, "I am warning you! Stop following us!"

Zuko had lost his temper. "No one orders around a prince of the Fire Nation!"

"A prince? Your not very gentleman like!"

Zuko had his fists clenched. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation and I will capture you!"

The avatar smiled. "I'm Aang, nice to meet you Prince Zuko!"

To this, the prince shouted. "You'd better be careful! The Fire Navy knows your back and they're searching for you right now! They won't be nearly as hospitable as I will be!"

Aang laughed sarcastically. "I have a feeling that's not true. Besides, I'm not in the mood to become a prisoner today. It's nothing personnel, it's just that escaping from things is too—boring."

Zuko shouted and shot fire at Aang who simply jumped backwards and landed on Appa. The water Tribe girl had flown down low to the ship to catch him and then they were off again.

This had stressed Zuko out terribly. After they pulled the crew back on board, they continued a relentless search for two days and Zuko was hoping they were getting closer.

As of now, he was meditating in his chamber in front of a few candles. As he inhaled, the flames grew. As he exhaled, they shrank. Iroh entered with a map.

Zuko stayed very calm and levelheaded. "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news of the avatar."

Iroh closed the door. "There's news, but I don't think you'll like it much."

The flames grew and shrank. "Uncle, you told me that a good leader always stays calm and rational. Whatever it is, I'm sure I can handle it."

"Alright, we have no idea where he is."

The flames immediately grew huge and Zuko stood in rage. "_WHAT! _HAND ME THE MAP!"

Iroh held it out to his nephew. "You should really open a window in here." He said waving a fan at his face.

Zuko looked at the map of the South Ocean. There were dozens of routes and destinations marked for where the avatar could be heading. There were X's on opposite sides of the paper where people have reported seeing the avatar "I just don't understand, uncle. How are we going to find him? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

* * *

**Cut forward to next extended scene!**

* * *

**This begins right after Katara says, "_Aang, do some airbending_."...**

Aang put on the most serious face he could, and easily slipped through the ropes holding him down. He did an air bending flip over the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and landed in front of the crowd, which was now in awe.

The villagers soon dropped their faces of wonder and began cheering as if it was a trick. The old man dropped his jaw and fell to his hands and knees before Aang. "Avatar! It is the greatest honor of my life to have you stand before me!" He looked at the five female warriors. "Girls, show your avatar respect!"

The leader smiled in disbelief and fell to her knees as well.

Aang blushed and raised his hand. "Thank you, thank you! Please rise!" He said in an over exaggerated hero voice.

Sokka began shaking angrily. "Um, Aang! Some untying would be nice!"

The man stood. "Oh yes, of course! My sincerest apologies to both the avatar and his friends." He motioned to the warriors. They cut the ropes, and Sokka and Katara came free.

The old man bowed. "My name is Oyagi. These girls that captured you are the elite Warriors of Kyoshi."

The lead warrior bowed as well. "My name is Suki. It is an honor to meet you Avatar…"

"Aang, Avatar Aang." He proclaimed proudly. "And these are my friends Katara and Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

Suki bowed to Katara but only gave an agitated nod to Sokka. "You'll be under our full protection while you're here Avatar Aang."

"So how old _are _you exactly, little girl?" Sokka interjected.

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Old enough to take _you _down obviously! If you have to know, I'm sixteen!"

Sokka's face darkened.

Suki bowed politely to Aang and turned around with her warriors. "C'mon girls, we have training to do!" The Kyoshi warriors marched off into the town and towards a dojo.

Katara glared at Sokka, and then looked to the villagers who were beaming with excitement. Some were even chanting still. "We'd really better get going. We have a long journey."

Aang quickly stepped towards Katara. "Wait a second! Look at these people, Katara! They haven't seen their Avatar in over a hundred years! I can't disappoint them." He smiled sarcastically.

Katara got the feeling that wasn't exactly the reason he wanted to stay. She sighed. "Alright."

Aang nudged her in thanks and turned to Oyagi. "You wouldn't happen to have a place we could stay over night…?"

Oyagi was quick to answer. "Of course I do! Please do stay! It is an even greater honor!" He motioned them through the crowd of villagers who began to cheer one man even screeched in excitement. A group of girls had formed near the edge of the crowd they giggled as Aang show-off-ishly strolled past them. Katara rolled her eyes.

As they walked up the street towards the town hall, Sokka was unusually quiet. A small girl approached the gang started talking to the main entertainment. "Hi Aang!"

Aang looked confused, but still happy to see a fan. "Um… hi."

"My name's Koko! I'm twelve."

Aang laughed. "So am I! I gotta go now though."

They continued walking toward the town hall. Koko stopped and sighed in disbelief. "I talked to the avatar! She turned the other way and started running home.

When Koko reached her destination, her mother stood by their kitchen looked up to her.

Koko spoke first. "Mom! I talked to Avatar Aang!"

The mother smiled. "You should tell me all about it after you take these copper pieces and by some fish for dinner from old man Lee down at the harbor."

Koko sighed. "Okay." She took the copper pieces and went to the door. Her mother followed and looked to the old wooden statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

"That poor rotting statue. The avatar's in town and someone should fix it up. It's embarrassing!"

Koko nodded and ran off towards the bridge at the back of the town. It led to a small path through the woods and by a nice waterfall. When the woods stopped, she came out to a small port lined with shops and taverns. Out on a pier was and old man and his fishing boat.

Koko ran to him and handed him the copper pieces. "I need three fish, please."

The old man smiled. "You seem rather excited today, Koko."

Koko's mouth formed a huge grin. "Didn't you hear the news? The avatar is on Kyoshi!"

Lee dropped the fish he was wrapping and stared in amazement. "You don't say? I heard rumors that he was back but… wow!"

Koko took the fish and ran off saying thank you.

Lee sat for a moment wondering about the thing he had just heard. He eventually started smiling and being unusually happy. A man approached him on the pier.

"Hello, I'm looking to buy a sufficient number of your fish. I'll take one basket full, please."

Lee just laughed happily. "Here, have it for free!" Lee handed the basket over and walked away with a spring in his step. He turned again as he walked away. "Did you hear the news? The avatar is here, on this island! I'm gonna go see if I can get near him."

The man who had just received a basket of fish looked amused and he began to walk towards a small wooden vessel. This vessel sailed for a few miles until it met another island. He took the basket of wrapped fish and entered the shop he owned. He placed the fish on a sales rack when a man wearing black robes entered the room. He inspected a fish and purchased it for a silver piece.

The shop owner tried to make small talk. "Crazy rumors going around these days. They say the avatar is on Kyoshi."

The robed man smiled. "Oh really?"

"Oh, yes. I met a man so giddy today…"

"Thank you for the fish." He turned and left as fast as he could. He hated small talk.

Soon he came to an ominous looking Fire Nation frigate docked near the shop. He climbed the boarding ramp and headed for the galley.

When the fish was well cooked and on a fancy platter, he walked it up the stairs of the frigate's tower and into the prince's chamber.

Zuko sat at a large table next to Iroh, who ate noodles. The cook placed the fish in front of him. "There you are Prince Zuko."

He nearly took a bite of the meal, when the cook interrupted. "I heard the strangest thing today. I heard that the avatar is on Kyoshi Island."

Zuko dropped the bite and stood quickly. "The avatar is on Kyoshi! We should ready the rhinos! He's not getting away from me this time."

He began to leave when Iroh started eyeing the fish. Zuko took the platter with him. "I'm going to save it for later!"


End file.
